


Give me those back!

by Sharmansbabe



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, post-it au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:49:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharmansbabe/pseuds/Sharmansbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, do you have any post-its?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give me those back!

Mickey hated a lot of things. Hell, he hated about everything there were in his life.

Mostly things related to high school.

He fucking hated high school.

Maybe that's why he failed the same year twice and that he was in a classroom full of 16 years old teenagers while he was 18. He hated that fact most of all because they were all idiots and they were still better than him in school. That made him furious and it was the only reason why this year he actually worked.

Well, that, and maybe the ginger dude in front of him.

Ian.

He did not wanted to look like an idiot with him in his classroom, fuck knows why. So he worked in class, did his homework and sometimes answered his teacher's questions. Sometimes. He did not wanted to look like a I-Know-Everything either. He still had a reputation to keep, you know.

So that's why that afternoon, in math class, Mickey didn't hear the ginger when he talked to him. He was working really hard on that pre-exam that was fucking with his mind that when he heard someone talking to him, he thought to himself that they would take it as a cue to fuck off, but the dude didnt, so he looked up, ready to tell him to shut the fuck up when he realised that it was Ian that was talking to him. Fuck, he looked so hot. He lifted an eyebrow, as to tell him to repeat, which he did.

''Hey, do you have any post-its?''

His mind went completely blank. Do I have any post-its? he asked himself in his head. Then he remembered that he indeed had some in his backpack.

''Uh, yeah,'' he intelligently replied. He turned his back on him and went through his backback to find them. He was sure he had them somewhere, but he couldn't seem to find them. Just when he was going to give up, he fount them between a knive and his lunch. He turned back to the ginger and gave them to him, going back to his maths without looking twice at him. He did not wanted to look like he liked him. Even though he didn't, he only appreciated to look at his face, is all.

He worked for like, ten minutes before he realised that the dude didn't give his post-its back, so he looked up again only to see him putting post-its on his chair and there was about twenty or thirty other post-its on the dude's desk. He frowned.

"What the hell are you doing? I thought you needed like one post-it as a bookmark. Give me those back!" he said angrily.

Ian looked up to him, smirking, "Well, you thought wrong," he said as he sticks a post-it to Mickey's head and gave him back his post-its.

Mickey frowned and removed the post-it from his forehead, glaring at Ian, ''do you wanna fucking die, you moron ?''

''No, but I'd really like to suck your dick, though.''

Mickey froze. ''The fuck'd you just say?''

''Aw, come on, man, it took me two whole months to gather the courage to ask you something stupid. I don't want to take an other two months to ask you out. Anyway, you don't look like the type of guys that accepts dates from other guys, so at least, let me suck your dick.''

Mickey froze again. It took him a couple of minutes to process what Ian just said to him. This kid is so fucking weird, he told himself as he said ''you can take me out and then you can suck my dick.''

Ian laughed then grinned. He took a post-it that was on his desk and wrote his number, then gave it to Mickey. ''Text me,'' he said, ''I'm taking you out tonight. Meet me at the Alibi at 10. I'll buy you whatever you want.''

Just as Ian finished, the bell rang and he got out of the classroom while Mickey was still in his chair, asking himself what the fuck just happened ? He gathered up his things and got out, going home. When he got there, he laid on his be, not knowing what to think about this. The evening went in a blur, he was feelking kind of nauseous and he had a headache, but he went to the Alibi anyway. He found Ian waiting for him in front of the bar, smoking. ''Hey,'' Ian said.

The only thing that came out of Mickey's mouth was ''aren't you too young to go to a bar?''

''I know the barman. He let me take whatever I want,'' he smiled. ''I'm glad you came,'' he said after a couple of minutes.

''Wasn't sure I would.''

''Even more glad you did, then,'' he smirked as he took Mickey's hand to make him come inside with him. They sat on stools in front of the bar and they both ordered a beer. And another. And another. They drank a lot, not really talking with each other, but staring and smirking at each other, that, they did a lot too.

When they drank about eight beers each, they left their stools to go in the back of the back and they sat on the ground, one next to the other one, looking in front of them as they drank their new beers.

''How come you never talked to me before?'' Mickey asked.

Ian was taken aback, ''you look like you'd kill anyone who'd approach you.''

He shrugged, ''I wouldn't have killed you.''

Ian looked at him and smiled, ''what would you have done?''

Mickey shrugged again, ''Dunno,'' he turned to look to Ian, who was already looking at him, ''probably talked to you back.''

Ian slowly came nearer to Mickey's head with his, but Mickey turned his head, saying ''don't.''

''Come on!'' Ian said back, ''nobody cares, everybody's drunk, look around.''

Which Mickey did, and Ian was right, nobody was even looking in their direction, so he looked at Ian and close their lips together. The kissed was magic to Mickey, since he was the first he ever shared ever. He wanted more, more, more. He doesn't understand why he never wanted to kiss anybody before, because this is incredible.

The rest of the night went also in a blur, but he woke up in a bed that wasn't his,m with a room where there were three other dude than him, including Ian, which was next to him in the bed. He took his time to really look at him. He had freckles about everywhere, he had marks on his neck, shit I did that, his hair was pretty long, he had abs and some really nice arms. He was also really warm, so he came closer to him and drifted back to sleep.

And so what if they spent the whole weekend together? They mostly spent it kissing, fucking and getting to know each other. Well, saturday had been really awkward, what with Ian's family discovering that Ian was gay and all. It was also awkward because Mickey always fucked people and never talked to them afterward, so this was pretty new. He doesn't know why with Ian it was different, but it just felt so right talking to him and kissing him and _being with him_. 

When monday came back, the only thing that made Mickey happy was the fact that he will be able to see Ian in every single one of his classes and spend even more time with him. They didn't really went near each other but there were looks and smirks. But the perk of his day still was the end of it when he fell asleep in Ian's arms again.

* * *

 

Damn, how I love school, he said to himself about a month later, smiling, his hand in Ian's as they walked in the hallways to go to their first class of the day.


End file.
